dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Underground
The Justice Underground is an underground resistance movement comprised of the most powerful superheroes of Earth 3. The movement was formed to resist the tyranny of the Crime Syndicate of America and attempt to free the world of their villainous rule. History First formed by the Quizmaster (Edward Nigma) in response to the formation of the Crime Syndicate of America, members of the Underground included General Grodd; a mutated gorilla and self-proclaimed freedom fighter from the rogue militaristic Gorilla City, Queen Bee; a royal who uses her political ties to the H.I.V.E (Humans Intervention Versus Evil) to slow infrastructure and payment monies to the Crime Syndicate, Star Sapphire; a knight errant from another galaxy that used the power of love and came to Earth after witnessing her planet being scoured of life, Sir Solomon Grundy; who was blasted to life out of the white cliffs of Dover during an aerial bombardment and whose origins were tied to the classic children's poem, the Q-Ranger; a being capable of harnessing quantum energy and redirecting it using his Dilustel body, the Missile Men, Doctor Eclipso, and Lady Sonar. Initially, the Underground experienced some temporary victories in their battles with the Crime Syndicate of America, both as a team and individually. For example, Quizmaster's underground connections allowed him to interfere with the supplies needed by the Crime Syndicate for various operations, and Lady Sonar's country of Modora remained valiantly free of the Syndicate's rule as the last free nation on Earth-3 thanks to their efforts. However, one by one the Justice Underground members were all defeated, captured or killed. With Ultraman rendering Sir Grundy inert on a Saturday, and Lady Sonar sustaining massive injuries from having her sonic abilities reflected back to her by Power Ring, forcing her to retreat to Modora and replace much of her shattered body with bionic implants. As Modora's defenses fell, Lady Sonar enacted one last defence and was successful in defeating Johnny Quick by temporarily shifting his body out of phase with reality but she was eventually destroyed by Owlman and the rest of the Crime Syndicate. Like the rest of her teammates, Lady Sonar was placed into cryogenic storage onboard The Panopticon for Owlman to study and experiment on. The Quizmaster managed to survive much of the Underground's destruction but eventually the Syndicate hunted him down as well. For his role in forming the Underground, Ultraman burned half of Quizmaster's face, forcing him to wear a half-mask and renaming himself "Enigma", then left him alive to discover that the Syndicate had burned his house down and killed his family. In order to save his dying daughter Stephie, the hero downloaded her spirit into a Sub-Plasmic Heuro-Elective Retribution Engine (S.P.H.E.R.E). Afterwards, he wandered the world, trying to find a way to bring the rest of his family back. Eventually, only Alexander Luthor remained as Earth-3's sole remaining hero, with Luthor only being allowed to live because Ultraman liked the challenge of hunting Luthor down when the hero made one of his inevitable escapes from custody. During one such escape, Luthor had concocted a plan to jump between alternate Earth's, intending to land on New-Earth where he would recruit a new group of heroes to help him fight the Syndicate as the New Justice Underground. Involvement Members Iconics/Bosses Affiliated Allies *Justice League of America Vendors/Taskmasters Equipment *Visitor's Costume Style *Alexander's Dimensional Ship *Model - Alexander's Dimensional Ship *Collections: The Last Will and Testament of the Justice Underground Trivia * The Justice Underground first appeared in JLA Secret Files and Origins #2004 (November, 2004). * DC Universe Online's rendition of the Crime Syndicate of America and related materials is a mixture of their depictions in the and comic book storylines, as well as their appearance in the (2010) animated movie. * The remaining items of the Justice Underground reside within the Municipal Building where they are stored alongside other criminal apparel. * The Judge, Jury and Executioner armour suits, worn by enforcers within the Municipal Building, were built by Owlman and gifted to the Mayoral Office and the Gotham City Police Department to replicate the powers and abilities of the Justice Underground. * While not an official member of the Underground, another noted hero was the Jokester; bullied and abused for much of his life, the man known as Jackie found happiness with the beautiful, loving Evelyn Dent, only to lose her when her split personalities developed and she became the vigilante Three-Face. He became a struggling comedian at the Last Laugh comedy club, but then witnessed the club's owner being murdered by Owlman and was himself thrown into a vat of chemicals. Sick of being bullied, Jackie redesigned his act, focusing all his jokes on Owlman. Aided by manager Harleen Quinzel, he became a kind of hero to the frustrated Gotham populace for boldly ridiculing every aspect of the vigilante. Owlman's retribution, however, was deadly. Harleen was murdered and Jackie's mouth was sliced open, leaving him with an unusually wide grin. Whatever sanity he'd possessed vanished in that moment as he became the Jokester, dedicating his life to ruining and humiliating Owlman and his sidekick Talon. Gallery External links * DC Database Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Justice Underground